


Warm

by TeaWitchJo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Future Fic, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Nagisa is still an idol, Reader Insert, both attend university, i guess, idk just read it, it's short and soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWitchJo/pseuds/TeaWitchJo
Summary: “Tired”, you mumbled, bunching your notes up and abandoning them somewhere next to you. “I've been trying to hammer this into my head but I just can't, no matter how hard you try.” Curling yourself up tighter and sighing you felt Nagisa shift a little, putting his arm around you.-Nagisa being soft and sweet in a short reader insert.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho!   
> It's a ficlet I wrote months ago and never uploaded here for some reason (maybe because I thought it's too short to be worth it; I think I just put it in my media on twitter). 
> 
> Everyone deserves soft Nagisa and I am more than willing to deliver. Enjoy!

“What is it?” Nagisa asked when you scooted closer to him on the couch and put your hand on his shoulder.

“Tired”, you mumbled, bunching your notes up and abandoning them somewhere next to you. “I've been trying to hammer this into my head but I just can't, no matter how hard you try.” Curling yourself up tighter and sighing you felt Nagisa shift a little, putting his arm around you.

“It's late", Nagisa looked at you from under his reading glasses, resting his book on his legs, "and you've been studying for three hours now. You didn't even touch your tea, it's gone cold."

"I'll drink it anyway" you mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"You should go to bed."

"Yeah, but you're warm and soft. And the bed won't cuddle me." That made Nagisa laugh and pet your head gently. "What are you reading?"

"A report in archeoastronomy that came out a few months ago." You could hear a spark of excitement in his voice and smiled at that. Sometimes, if he found something really interesting, his eyes would light up and you could almost see a metaphorical tail wagging behind him. "Did you know that many prehistoric tombs and stone circles and such were oriented not according to geographic directions but to the position of rising sun in winter solstice? The people who did this research studied over 300 sites in Europe and this paper is the result." Even if you could you wouldn't blame him for getting excited. Every time he told you something new he found, you'd get excited as well.

"I didn't. But it must have had something to do with what people believed in at that time, right?" You looked up when Nagisa started tracing patterns on your arm, lost in thought. "I'm still impressed you're managing both idol work and university so well."

"You said it yourself, didn't you? That I need something I could do when my idol days pass."

“Still, it’s impressive. Even if you miss classes you still get perfect grades on your exams. I cram all the time like that and barely get by.” You sighed sleepily, feeling your head fall forward a bit.

“You’re doing fine, don’t beat yourself up. University is hard and I’m proud of you, but you need to take better care of yourself, at this rate you’ll get yourself in a hospital pretty soon.” You felt bad for worrying him, but also very warm inside, actually outside as well. Warm enough to start falling asleep, leaning against Nagisa heavily.

“Could you read me some of that report? It doesn’t have to be from the beginning. I really like listening to your voice.” You buried your face further in his jumper, putting an arm around his waist and making yourself comfortable.

“Of course.” he replied, pushing his glasses back up on his nose and opening the book once again, searching for the place where he left off. He started reading out loud, in a quiet, calm voice, and you both knew you’d fall asleep soon. None seemed to mind though, and Nagisa certainly wasn’t offended by you literally falling asleep on him.

Last thing you remembered was Nagisa reading about orientation and specifics of a few tombs in the same area of England as Stonehenge, and then you drifted off, lulled to sleep by the man's warmth next to you, his hand petting your head softly, heartbeat steady and reassuring, voice sweet and soothing like honey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and sorrry it's so short! 
> 
> I may or may have not written this when I was cramming for some tests or exams and I'm not afraid to admit it. 
> 
> The report Nagisa is reading does exist in real life, wa talked about it in my archeoastronomy class last semester. If anybody's interested I can try to find the title, hopefully I have it somewhere in my notes. 
> 
> As always, find me on Twitter (@TeaWitchJo) and talk to me about the soft boy!


End file.
